


В полумраке

by Ayliten



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо боится вечеров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В полумраке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест по заявке: VI-1. AU. Торин/Бильбо. Кольцо сводит Бильбо с ума, и только любовь Торина может его спасти.   
> Бильбо возвращается в Шир. Из-за использования кольца он медленно сходит с ума, развоплощается в нового назгула. Торин узнаёт об этом и приходит, чтобы спасти его.

Бильбо боится вечеров.

Каждый день, еще засветло, он обходит нору, зажигая свечи. У него их много — десятки канделябров громоздятся на каждом столе, на полках, тумбочках, крышках сундуков, даже на стульях и табуретках. 

Когда догорает закат, и последние отблески солнца гаснут в густой синеве подкрадывающейся ночи, Бильбо успевает закончить. 

Свечи наполняют пустующие комнаты теплым светом, они потрескивают, оплывают, дышат жаром, и Бильбо чувствует себя в безопасности. 

Он сидит, съежившись в кресле, в пятне яркого света — и терпеливо ждет, пока на востоке не заалеет яркая полоса рассвета. Когда рассветет, можно будет отправиться в кровать. Ночью спать он боится — если не следить за свечами, они могут погаснуть, и тогда из темноты потянутся холодные костлявые руки. Существа, прячущиеся во тьме, хотят утащить его, присвоить, сделать частью себя. Их прикосновения — лед, а их шепот, даже сейчас слышимый за окном — тихий многоголосый говор, сводящий с ума. 

Они — хищники, стремящиеся завладеть самым дорогим, что у него есть. 

Бильбо лезет в карман и достает кольцо — массивный ободок, лежащий на ладони, ловит блики огней и сияет, будто маленькое солнце. Его главное сокровище. Ценность, ради которой следует жить. 

Он долго рассматривает кольцо, каждый раз дивясь его неброской красоте. Куда там Аркенстону — тот слишком аляповат и вульгарен. 

— Моя прелесть… — шепчет он, полируя поверхность кольца мягкой замшей. — Сокровище мое…

Иногда он замирает на полуслове. Бильбо кажется, будто он что-то упускает — будто когда-то, так давно, что он уже и не помнит, было что-то еще. Что-то очень важное — и каждый раз он силится, пытаясь вспомнить, закрывает глаза — но на внутренней стороне век горит золотое пламя, а кольцо, словно чувствуя, что хозяин отдаляется, тяжелеет в руке. 

Бильбо вздрагивает — и снова возвращается к своему делу. Он боится, что кольцо обидится и уйдет от него, как сбежало от предыдущего хозяина — и все остальные мысли отступают.

Смутные призраки прошлого, которого Бильбо не помнит, иногда приходят на рассвете, в утренней дреме — и ему кажется, будто щеки касаются чьи-то мозолистые пальцы, а нос улавливает едва заметный запах дыма и полыни. Он впитывает эти ощущения, наслаждается ими, пытается ухватить, удержать ускользающее прикосновение — но вместо этого засыпает, погружается в смутный, беспокойный сон. 

Он уже не помнит, когда хорошо спал в последний раз. Он исхудал, рубашка и штаны висят на нем, как на вешалке, нечесаные волосы топорщатся вороньим гнездом, а кожа бледная, как у покойника, и сквозь нее проступают синие ниточки вен. 

Днем он что-то ест, не обращая внимания на то, чем набивает желудок, выкуривает трубку, сидя у камина, иногда выбирается в лавку за новыми свечами взамен сгоревших. В Шире на него уже давно косо смотрят, но он не обращает внимания, а редких гостей выпроваживает, не позволяя даже переступить порог. 

Он знает, что они все ждут, пока он допустит хотя бы одну промашку — тогда они накинутся на него, пытаясь добраться до кольца, бережно носимого в кармане. Бильбо проверяет, на месте ли оно, каждые пять минут, и злобно смотрит на хоббитов, в каждом взгляде видя только алчность и зависть. 

Со временем к нему перестают ходить гости — и Бильбо это полностью устраивает. Теперь и дни он проводит в кресле, поглаживая кольцо, поднося его к губам и шепча заветные слова. 

Наступает зима, дни становятся короче — и даже днем Бильбо перестает чувствовать себя в безопасности. Ему чудится, что темные твари подстерегают его на каждом углу, зажимают в кольцо, сдавливают горло холодными пальцами — и он мечется по дому загнанным зверем, спотыкаясь и падая, пытаясь сбежать и спасти свою прелесть.

Стук в дверь останавливает его на середине движения. Он замирает, стискивая в потной ладони кольцо. Кровь колотится в висках и в горле, дыхание с хрипом вырывается изо рта.

Он чувствует, что это конец. За ним пришли — там, за круглой деревянной дверью, выкрашенной в зеленый цвет, стоит кто-то, с кем Бильбо не в силах справиться. 

Душа уходит в пятки, когда он слышит хриплый низкий голос:

— Бильбо!

По коже бегут мурашки. 

И вспышкой, ударом, бьющим под дых, приходит озарение. 

Он знает этот голос — помнит, как тот говорил что-то очень важное, но Бильбо уже позабыл, что и когда. Он замирает. Стоит, трясясь как осиновый лист, как вор, застигнутый врасплох — и ему кажется, что он в полушаге от узнавания. 

Нужно только откинуть засов, потянуть на себя дверь — и он вспомнит. 

Что-то бьется внутри, рвется наружу, но страх, поднимающийся волной, заглушает эти смутные, непонятные чувства. 

Кольцо, зажатое в ладони, тяжелеет, становится неподъемным.

Бильбо облизывает губы, над которыми дрожат мелкие капли пота. 

Он понимает — там, за дверью, тот, кого он так старался вспомнить. Тот, кого почему-то боится кольцо. 

— Бильбо, — слышит он снова. — Это я.

В одной фразе — запах дыма и полыни, тень прикосновений, тихий шепот и вся радость мира. Нужно сделать только шаг, одно короткое движение.

Бильбо разжимает ладонь и снова смотрит на кольцо — тяжелое, притягивающее взгляд. Оно тут, здесь и сейчас — и ничего больше не нужно.

— Нет, — говорит он надсадно. — Никого нет дома. Прочь!

Это происки темных тварей. Им мало безмолвно преследовать его — теперь они стучат в дверь, притворяясь гостями, но его не проведешь. Он не отдаст свою прелесть — никогда. 

— Впусти меня, — не сдается голос. — Или я войду сам.

— Я не отдам тебе его! — он сбрасывает оцепенение, разворачивается и бежит прочь. Подальше от двери, от хищников, желая только одного — спрятать, защитить свою величайшую ценность.

За спиной слышится звон стекла — и в нору врывается холодный, пробирающий до костей ветер. И — Бильбо слышит это так же явственно, как собственное дыхание — раздаются тяжелые шаги окованных металлом сапог.

Ветер стелется по полу, холодным копьем ударяет в спину, Бильбо оборачивается, готовый драться до последнего — но застывает, не в силах сдвинуться с места. 

Черные волосы с проседью, гордый разворот плеч, пронзительный взгляд. 

Дым и полынь, и еще свежий, острый запах мороза.

Это — как солнце, выглянувшее вдруг посреди сумрачного дня. 

Бильбо сглатывает. Почему-то начинает жечь глаза — будто кто-то плеснул в них мыльной водой. 

Кольцо само выскальзывает из пальцев и падает на пол с гулким звуком, эхом прокатывающимся по комнате. Нужно поднять его, убрать в кармашек, спрятать подальше от цепкого внимательного взгляда — но вместо этого Бильбо стоит и смотрит, как приближается тот, кого он так долго пытался вспомнить. 

Он хочет что-то сказать, но слова не идут с языка. Темные твари отступают, с позором изгнанные гостем в тяжелых одеждах, и Бильбо кажется, что в комнате становится светлее. 

Наваждение последних месяцев слетает, как шелуха, осыпается серой пылью — и ветер, ворвавшийся через выбитое окно, уносит его прочь. Он вспоминает — сразу, вспышкой, от которой перехватывает дыхание. Память наваливается тяжелой плитой, пришибает, размазывает, жжение в глазах становится нестерпимым, и Бильбо закрывает глаза, пытаясь справиться с собой. 

Ладонь, мозолистая от рукояти меча, осторожно касается острого плеча, и Бильбо не выдерживает — подавшись вперед, он негромко воет на одной ноте, вжавшись в спасителя, чувствуя, как тот гладит его по голове, перебирая пряди волос на затылке. 

— Тихо, тихо, — шепчет Торин, крепко обнимая своего хоббита. — Все закончилось. 

Бильбо поднимает голову. Его трясет, как в лихорадке. Он смотрит в темные глаза под черными росчерками бровей, на четко очерченный рот, изогнутый в горькой улыбке.

Тепло, поднимающееся откуда-то изнутри, охватывает все тело, прогоняя мороз и холод, въевшиеся под кожу. Сильные руки дарят ощущение покоя. 

Еще несколько секунд Бильбо помнит о кольце, лежащем на полу совсем рядом, но Торин наклоняется — и Бильбо, не раздумывая ни секунды, отвечает на поцелуй, нетерпеливый, жадный до болезненности и безумно колотящегося сердца. 

Когда они, наконец, находят в себе силы оторваться друг от друга, комната плывет у Бильбо перед глазами — и ему чудится, будто сквозь серый зимний свет, льющийся из окон, пробились яркие солнечные лучи. 

Торин наклоняется — и подбирает кольцо. Бильбо давит в себе возмущенный вскрик и закусывает губу, глядя на то, как Торин опускает кольцо в конверт, взятый с письменного стола.

— Думаю, — говорит Торин, — будет лучше, если мы уберем его куда подальше. И покажем Гэндальфу.

Бильбо молчит. Он смотрит на конверт, и больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется протянуть руку, вырвать кольцо и убежать с ним далеко-далеко. 

Внутри ширится сосущая пустота, от чувства потери, острого и болезненного, перехватывает дыхание. От желания схватить кольцо начинают дрожать руки.

Но он поднимает глаза на Торина, скользит взглядом по жесткому лицу, делает глубокий вдох — и находит в себе силы улыбнуться. Дрожь в руках утихает — и Бильбо знает, совершенно точно, что никогда больше не коснется кольца, лежащего в конверте. Он уверен, что сможет справиться с чем угодно, даже с тварями, приходящими после заката. Теперь сможет. 

— Да, — говорит он, двигая непослушными губами. — Определенно.

И добавляет, зябко передернув плечами:

— Зима в этом году совершенно безобразно затянулась.


End file.
